The Meeting
by 2AGlitterGirl
Summary: Rick meets his Father for the first time. Will it go well or be a disaster?


**Continuing story**

"No Castle today Beckett?" Ryan asked Kate as she was hunched over some paper work.

"No, he won't be here for a couple of days. He has some things he needs to take care of." Kate barely looked up. She was engrossed in what she was doing.

"K" was all Ryan replied.

Tomorrow Rick was meeting his Father. He was already nervous. He decided he needed to tell his Mother and Alexis. He didn't really care if his Mother approved of this or not. He waivered, from anger to compassion, to confusion about his feelings on his Mother. There was nothing in life to prepare you for something like this. It was around 10 am and he decided to go see his Mother at the loft.

Martha heard the key turn in the lock while she was busy pouring herself another cup of coffee. She had never been nervous to see her own son before but was now. She didn't know if he would be more angry or less after this news sank in.

Rick walked into the kitchen and found his Mother with a worried look on her face. She looked him in the eye and put her coffee cup down on the counter and walked up to him and hugged him tight.

"I just want to say again how terribly sorry I am darling. I can't bear to have you angry with me." She pulled away to reveal the newly sprung tears in her eyes.

"I can't say that I'm not still angry Mother, but I have been thinking a lot about what you must have gone through and how you must have felt at the time. I don't fully understand how you could have done what you did and may never, but I can a little bit now." Rick stayed calm and was looking directly at her while saying this.

"Ok that is good enough for me. I don't expect you to fully understand, and to tell you the truth I don't fully understand it myself either, after all this time. Just please don't hate me. That's all I ask."

"Mother I don't hate you. I don't think I ever could."

They sat on the couch and talked for a long time, saying everything that needed to be said. Rick decided to put it all out there. They laughed, they cried and reminesed about the past.

"I'm going to see him tomorrow." Rick said this waiting for her reaction.

"Your Father? I think it's wonderful!" Martha's face lit up and he could tell she was being genuine.

"You do?" Rick asked.

"Yes, it's about time don't you think?"

Rick explained how he was going to meet Alexis after school and tell her the news.

"Oh thank God! That girl has been driving me absolutely batty with her questions." Martha sighed.

"What did you tell her?" Rick smiled a little.

"Nothing. I just told her you'd tell her when you were ready." Martha waved her hand in a typically dramatic way.

Rick texted Alexis at lunch time. 'How about a little Father Daughter time after school? I'll pick you up'

She texted back. 'Sure. I'll meet you in the front of the school'.

Rick pulled up and parked in front of the school. He was early. He pulled out his phone and called Kate. He explained the long talk he had with his Mother and how he was coming to terms with what had happened. He told her he was going to tell Alexis the news and that he was waiting for her to get out of school.

"You ready to go back home tonight?" Kate asked. She wanted him to move forward and kind of missed being there with Martha and Alexis.

"Yeah I guess so. Do you think you'll have to work late?" Castle asked hoping she'd say no.

"Hmm I don't think so unless something major happens in the next couple of hours." Kate was shuffling papers around on her desk.

"Good I'll make dinner. Call me if you get a case. Love you!"

"Ok, I will. See you a little later honey." Kate smiled. She felt like Castle was getting back to his old self and she was glad he was mending things with Martha.

The bell rang and Alexis was one of the first ones out.

"Did you run?" Castle asked with amusement while his daughter got into the passenger seat.

"Practically!" Alexis said a little out of breath. "Now are you going to tell me what the big secret is?"

"Ok, I'll just tell you. Kate and I have been working on a case and we finally uncovered that there really are aliens among us!"

"Dad!" Alexis rolled her eyes and was not amused.

"Ok, ok. A couple of days ago my real Father contacted me." He glanced over at her wondering what she would think.

"What?! How? I mean are you sure it's your real Dad?" He could see the shock on her face.

He explained the whole story and told her he was going to meet him tomorrow. Her mouth was hanging open.

"Oh my God! This is incredible!"

"Pretty shocking huh?" Castle was driving to their favorite hangout. A cafe slash gaming room. Even though Alexis was far outgrown for it, they still loved going there.

"Shocking? To say the least. Are you nervous?" Alexis looked concerned.

"Oh yeah! Nervous doesn't even begin to describe it."

"I think it's great Dad. I mean I could always sense something was missing in your life for you."

"Really?" He was a bit taken back how perceptive she was on this particular subject. He looked over at her. She really was becoming a woman. Both in appearance and action.

"Yes, I mean it wasn't ever overt, but it was there." She had a reflective look on her face.

They got to the cafe and talked more about his Father and how this might change their lives, or not. They just had fun like they always did. He loved spending time with her and it had been awhile since they did this with the wedding, honeymoon, writing and working cases. He knew he needed this and as often as he could before it wouldn't happen anymore. They had a good time just talking and playing games.

Kate stopped by her apartment and grabbed their stuff. She stood in the living room looking around for a second. She knew she really didn't need to keep this place, yet was reluctant to give it up. She would figure it out in time. Their reception was in less than two weeks and Rick was meeting his Father for the first time. She didn't have time to contemplate how many places she had to live right now. Everything was pretty much in place for the reception. There were just a few minor details to sort out. She picked up their bags and walked to the door. She was eager to get home. She didn't realize how much she missed Rick when he wasn't with her all day until today.

Kate unlocked the door after setting the bags down and could smell something delicious. Rick rushed to the door and took the bags from her hands. He put them in the bedroom without saying anything. He soon came out wearing an apron. He looked very cute and boyish wearing it. She had put the rest of her things down while he was gone. He grabbed her and kissed her.

"I missed you so much today wife."

She could smell the faint aftershave on him and felt the warmth of his body. It felt good after a long day of work. She looked into his eyes as he was still holding her.

"I missed you too. How are you feeling? Ok?" She said as she smoothed the hair on his forehead.

"Ok yeah, I'm ok, but nervous." He kissed her again and let her go, meaning he really didn't want to talk about it right at the moment.

"Hey I made Chicken Parmersan for dinner. Sound good?" Castle said this as he was walking back to the kitchen.

"Yeah it sounds great! It smells delicious too." She smiled at him.

"There is wine over there." Rick pointed with his spoon.

"Where is everyone?" Kate asked as she filled his glass and poured her own.

"Alexis is doing her homework and Mother is in her room."

"Do you need any help?" Kate asked while peering over his shoulder while he was cooking.

"Nope, all handled." He smiled at her.

"Ok, well I'm going to go change out of these clothes."

Kate came out and Alexis and Martha were in the kitchen sitting at the bar. They exchanged hellos and hugged. They had a nice dinner and talked about Rick meeting his Father. Everything was out in the open. Kate didn't say much, it wasn't her place to give her opinion on their past. She mostly talked about their meeting the next day.

"Oh Richard I have something for you to give your Father." Martha got up quickly and went into her bedroom.

She came back with a manila envelope. "Open it." She said handing it to him.

Rick took it from her and opened the metal clasps and looked inside. He took out a bunch of pictures of himself and also a white sealed envelope addressed simply to 'David'.

"I had copies of the pictures made for him and also please give that letter to him." Martha looked slightly nervous.

Kate had picked up some of the pictures and was looking at them with a smile on her face. Castle in a cowboy outfit, Castle riding a bike. Castle as a baby crawling. Castle hammering something at school.

"Ahhh honey, you were so cute." Kate said almost laughing.

"Yes but I'm much cuter now don't you think?" Rick grinned at her.

Alexis grabbed one of the pictures and burst out laughing. "Dad what was up with your hair?"

"It was the 80's Alexis. I can't be held responsible for that!"

Alexis handed the picture to Kate and she too burst out laughing.

"Mother did you have to include that one?" Rick frowned at his Mother.

"Dear we all had our awkward moments." Martha took the picture from Kate and said, "I tried to tell you at the time it looked horrendous but of course you were a teenager and wouldn't listen to a word I said."

They spent the evening talking and laughing at the pictures. It kept Rick occupied so that he wasn't so nervous. He would be meeting David at 10 am at Starbucks. If it didn't go well neither one of them would be too inclined to stay long. It was 9:30 and Rick headed out of the apartment. Everyone was gone. Kate told him to call her as soon as they were done meeting. Martha just told him she wanted to hear all about it at dinner. Alexis basically told him to grill her new Grandfather and wanted to know if she had any cousins.

Rick arrived at 9:45 and ordered a regular coffee. He asked the barrista if they had anything to spike it with, only half kidding.

He picked a table and sat down. He felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest. He fiddled with the cup turning it around and around. He checked his phone many times even though he knew no one had called. He tried to play a game but was too nervous to concentrate. It was quiet there. Not too many people. It was 10:05 and no David. He was wondering if he changed his mind. He glanced down at the manila envelope that was sitting on the table. He wondered what his Mother had written in the letter. He glanced up and there he was walking in the door. He jumped up almost knocking the chair over. It wasn't a long walk to the door but he was frozen in place.

"Rick?" David stretched out his hand for a handshake. Rick couldn't believe it. They had the same body type, same hair, very similar face, same voice. It was uncanny. They were the same height except Rick was maybe a half inch taller.

Rick couldn't speak he just nodded yes and put his hand out and shook his Father's hand. They held on to each others hand longer than a normal handshake and looked directly in each others eyes. David hugged his son and they embraced for a few moments. They both had tears in their eyes, but neither one of them burst out crying.

Rick ever the gentleman finally spoke as they pulled away. "Can I get you anything?"

"No, no, thank you Rick." David was pulling out the chair to sit down.

"I've waited a long time for this moment. I can't believe it's finally happened." David said and seemed nervous.

"Yeah me neither. I have to admit I'm very nervous right now." Rick said.

David smiled and said, "yes me too."

'Same smile as me' was Ricks fleeting thought.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm late. I had to take an important call." David said staring at his son.

"No problem." Rick said and knew immediately they were going to get along.

At first they talked about their work, what they did and how they got to where they were in their careers. David admitted he knew about Rick's career and followed it as much as he could. It made Rick feel good knowing his Father cared that much. They then got into more personal things.

"How is your Mother Rick?" David asked genuinely.

"She is fine, always on the go. Always doing some sort of acting."

"Good I'm glad to hear that. She was always a good actress." He looked down at the table thinking back so many years ago.

"How do you feel about her? Are you mad at her?" Rick decided to broach this subject since David seemed like an open person.

"You know I was for a long time, but not anymore. I understand to a point why she did what she did. I was impossible to live with. I, of course feel bad I missed out on all those years with you, but it did sort of shock me into getting help. I'm grateful for that at least. I worked a 12 step, and moved forward. I thought about you every day. What you were up to, how you were doing."

His voice trailed off and Rick could see the sadness on his face. "I'm glad you got help David. I know that takes a lot of courage."

"Thank you. Now I want to hear all about you and your family. You got married recently? I read it in the paper." David's mood picked up.

Rick went on to explain his relationship with Kate. How they had worked together for a long time before anything happened. How he loved her from the start but it took longer for her. He explained how much of a playboy he had been, and his two failed marriages. He talked about Alexis and how she was the best thing to ever happen to him. How he basically raised her on his own with his Mother's help. How grown up she was now and about to graduate from High School.

"She wants to meet you of course." Castle had a big smile on his face. "So now tell me about your family. Do you have kids?"

"You mean other than you? Yes. A son and a daughter." David smiled thinking of them.

Rick was flattered he was considered his son. "Please tell me all about them. Alexis will kill me if I don't get the lowdown."

David went on to tell him about his son, daughter and wife. He explained they knew all about Rick from the beginning. His son Kyle was 33, married with a son, 3. His daughter Monica was 30 and engaged. He had been married to his second wife all this time and loved her dearly he said. She knew all about his past and supported him in his sobriety.

"They all want to meet you. Kyle is thrilled he has a brother that he can get to know now. I guess I should say if you would like to that is. I don't want to get ahead of myself." David looked him in they eye, but could see Rick was comfortable.

"Yes, I'd love to. I've always wanted siblings. Hey I know this is very short notice but Kate and I are having a big reception in a week and a half, here in New York. We got married in Las Vegas and we had a wedding and reception but it was very small so we are having a bigger one. I'd love for you all to come if you can." Rick felt like he had known this man all his life and felt loved and welcomed.

"I don't know about the kids, but I'm sure my wife and I could come. I'd love to meet Alexis and Kate." David looked happy and relaxed.

"Just one thing, my Mother will be there of course. I don't know how you feel about seeing her. Oh I almost forgot. She asked me to give this to you. There are some pictures and a letter to you." Rick handed the manila envelope over to him.

He opened the envelope and pulled out the photos and was looking at them. He got tears in his eyes. He wiped them away.

"I'm sorry I didn't think I'd get so emotional."

Rick just smiled at him and started to explain some of the pictures. David told him that Kyle and Rick looked very similar. Monica he said looked like her Mother, but there was a family resemblance there.

"I'm sorry I didn't even think to bring pictures of them for you." David was still looking at the pictures and pulled out the envelope with his name on it and set it aside.

"Well hopefully they can come to the reception and I can see them in person. Will it be too weird for you to see my Mother again?" Rick asked sincerely.

"A little I'm sure, but you know we've both grown up and made our mistakes. I can move past it." David smiled at him. "I just hope it's not too much for Martha."

"Well she'll just have to deal with it too. Hopefully that letter will mend some things for you two."

"I really hope so. I'd like to make amends to her too."

They continued to talk for another hour and a half and they had the same sense of humor. They were growing closer by the minute. They both felt as if they came home. Rick was amazed at how much this meant to him. He didn't think it mattered that much having a Father but now that he had one he realized it did. It was 12:30 and David said he had to go to a meeting at 1:00. Rick was reluctant for him to leave now that they finally met. They exchanged numbers and addresses and email.

"Thank you for coming Rick. It means so much to me. I'm proud of the way you turned out." David hugged his son tight.

"I'm glad you contacted me too and that we got to meet." Rick felt like crying but didn't.

"Hopefully we can have a relationship the rest of our lives now." David had his hands on Ricks shoulders looking at him.

"Yes." Rick's eyes were filling with tears.

"Ok Rick I will call you tomorrow if that's ok."

"Yes, please do. I feel like we have a lot more to talk about."

"We do. Ok until tomorrow then."

They hugged again and David left. Castle needed some air and decided to walk for awhile and take it all in. He thought it was a great first meeting and was glad that David wasn't bitter or bad mouthing his Mother, even though he had every right to.

David got into the back seat of the limo and opened the letter. He read it.

It said, 'Dear David words cannot express how sorry I am for everything that has transpired over the years. I don't expect you to fully understand what happened, but please know that I was trying at first to keep myself and our son safe. I know that you got help later and am truly happy you did. Life never goes according to plan and the more the years went by the harder it was to tell Richard the truth. I sincerely expected to marry a man I was seeing and he was like a Father to Richard, but it didn't work out. I should have at that time contacted you knowing that you were on the straight and narrow. I am so sorry I deprived you of a relationship with your Son and Richard a relationship with his Father. It was never my intention of hurting either one of you. Hopefully we can talk sometime and close the door on the mess I made. I was thrilled that Richard was meeting you and that you can both finally have a relationship with each other. Please forgive me. Sincerely, Martha

David did forgive her. This is what he needed to hear. That she was sorry for her actions and realized she had been wrong, at least later in not letting them have a relationship. He did truly love her at one time. 'All we can do is move forward at this point' he thought. He would talk to her when he came back to New York in a week and a half for the reception. He pulled out his cell and called his wife.

Rick's emotions were all over the place but mostly he was happy. He hoped Kate wouldn't mind he invited his Father and his new family to the reception. He didn't think she would. He decided to go to the 12th and take her to lunch, if she could get away.

Kate was walking to the break room to get a bottle of water when she heard the elevator ding and saw Rick. He smiled brightly at her. She looked at him and thought 'it must have gone well'.

"Hello wife." Castle said hugging her.

"Hi. I take it it went well?" Kate smiled at him and was happy for him.

"Great, really great. Better than I imagined." Rick still had a hold of her waist.

"I'm so happy for you honey." She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him.

"Can you get away for lunch?" Rick seemed eager to talk.

"Yeah, yeah sure. Let me just grab my things." Kate walked in the direction of her desk. Castle followed.

Ryan and Esposito were laughing about something when Rick walked up.

"So how are Heckle and Jeckle today?" Rick lightly punched Esposito in the arm.

"Hey Bro! Way to ditch us." Esposito was pretending to be annoyed.

"I'll be back soon. I will tell you all about it very soon."

"Everything is alright Castle?" Ryan was concerned.

"Oh yeah everything is just fine. We'll talk soon." Rick smiled at them.

"Ok Bro. You taking the wife out to lunch?" Esposito noticing Kate was getting her purse and jacket.

"Yeah, but I promise not to keep her too long." Rick was looking at Kate walking toward them.

"I'll be back soon guys. If you get any new leads call me."

"Ok, will do." Ryan smiled at her.

They went to a near by restaurant and ordered. Rick went into all the details of what happened and didn't leave anything out. He explained he had this new family and how excited he was to meet them all.

"Kate I hope you won't be mad but I invited them to our reception." Rick said hoping she wouldn't feel like it would overshadow their day.

"Why would I be mad? I'm almost as anxious as you to meet them. What about your Mother though? Won't it be awkward?" Kate looked a little apprehensive.

"Well it might be but I thought maybe we could meet before the reception and talk. You know clear the air."

"Yeah that's a good idea. Are your Brother and Sister coming? That sounds so weird to say." Kate smiled.

"I know! I don't know I told David to ask them." Castle was almost on a high after all the excitement.

"I'm really happy for you honey. I can see how much this means to you." Kate reached over and stroked the side of his face.

"I didn't think it would, but it really does. This is the best time in my life. I have you, and I'm getting to know my real Father. I don't know if I could have handled all this without you Kate. I love you so much." Rick took her hand.

"Yes you could have Castle, but I'm glad I get to share it with you." Kate leaned over and kissed him.

They went back to the 12th and Castle told Ryan, Esposito and Montgomery about his Father.

They were all happy for him and could see this meant a lot to him.


End file.
